Back Home
by justmusic123456
Summary: After 3 years, miles away from everything she ever knew, Katie decides to come home for Maya's wedding, but little does she know, everything has changed and in some cases, not for the better. People she thought would never date are dating, unlikely friendships are made. What about Jake, how is he involved in the mess as known as Katie's old life before it fell apart without her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Okay, so this my first fanfic, so yeah. I just want to know who you guys want which characters as a couple in the story. The only couples are I already decided are Katie/Jake and Maya/you-will-find-out-soon and I was planning for Tori to be single. I feel a bit nervous writing this to be honest, but I'll get over it. Please Review! **

* * *

Chapter 1

Home. That was only thing i was thinking of right now, even through i should studying for my last exam of my junior year. Why was Toronto so far from Stanford University. My cell phone ringing bought me back to reality.I signed and checked my caller id. It was my little sister Maya,she is a senior at my old high school, Degrassi.

"Hi,sis" I answered.

"How did you know it was me Katie?" she quickly responded.

"I don't know, maybe something called caller id, what's up".

"He proposed to me, he proposed to me Katie!" Maya squealed.

I was completely in shock. Sure, I know that they started dating 2 years ago, and some teenagers married at her age, like ex-boyfriend but we don't need to go in much detail about that. I was in shock because I didn't know his name was, or what he is like. The thing was I didn't go Toronto during the summer, I stayed here. Plus Maya didn't like talking her love life like she was going to disappear the next day, but who can blame her. Her first boyfriend committed suicide. It still felt odd that I didn't know anything about him.

"So," I continued "Did you say yes?"

"Of course, he is my love of my life. Today was the best day of my life so far, actually second-best. Anyways I called you because I want you to be my maid of honour. We're planning the wedding in the summer, so you can come as well a bunch people from Degrassi, okay?"

I tried to take it all in. My baby sister was gonna graduate and get married. I still remember taking her to her first day of high school. I wonder if Jake was invited to the wedding, I miss him like crazy but I knew the break-up was for the best, but why did we break-up again?

"I understand if you already have plans with your new college friends, I'll ask Tori." she said. I hope she wasn't pulling a guilt card on me because I can hear the sadness in Maya's voice.

"No, no, no. I would love to be your maid of honour. I just feel like a bad sister for not knowing even your boyfriend name"

" Trust me, I think it's a better idea to meet face to face in Toronto, don't you think? Don't worry, he treats me well and mom adores him. I just don't how you're going to react."

"Wait, so I know him?"

"Yes."

"Is it that Harry guy when trying to get over-"

"No." She said sharply.

So I mentally made a list in my head of which guys that both Maya and I know. Zig- maybe, but my head just went blank. Could it be- no he was dead. Jake, I seriously hope not, even after 3 years without him in my life, I still had some feelings for him. Dallas- I just started laughing so hard.

"What's so funny?" she asked on the side of the phone.

"Nothing."

"Oh and Katie if you're about needing a date, my husband to-be has a cute older brother who is happened to be around your age and is his best man, but I'm pretty sure you can found someone who is at the wedding and ends up as your love like in romance movies you made watched when we were younger."

Maybe I needed to get over Jake. He probably dating someone right now. Sure, I dated a few guys but my heart was in Toronto with Jake. Maybe it was a good idea to go back home. Plus a bunch of old friends were there during the summer, I could catch up with them. I kinda miss the drama from Degrassi, but I was last person to admit that out loud. I realized I was like our older sister, left for university, never came back. We don't even talk to her anymore, partially because she sounded she was embarrassed or too cool or something to talk, so we gave up. History wasn't gonna repeat itself.

"I'm gonna catch next flight after this exam, okay Maya, so I can help with the wedding and meet your love and hopeful hotter bro. My battery is about to die, so I guess I'll see in Toronto. Okay, Maya?''

"Alright, Bye Katie"

Why did I feel this wedding is gonna to be a mess, probably because I know that my old friends and enemies of Degrassi would be there. Well, I better get studying.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**First off, thanks to xxwinterbeautyxx for my first review. Second of all, I'm sorry if it's a bit long. And lastly, enjoy!**

* * *

chapter 2

One week later

I felt the cold wind blow my hair as I stood in front of my house, well my old home. I knocked the door slowly, afraid that my family moved or I was knocking on the wrong door of the wrong house. Maya's best friend Tori opened the door. She was looking as pretty as the last time I saw her. Her hair was a bit longer and curlier, but overall she looked the same.

"Maya! Katie is here!" Tori called. " Do you know how happy Maya is here to see you? She can't stop talking about that phone call. Oh, right, come in, " she said to me as I walked in.

The sweet scent of home reeked still after 3 years but i didn't mind. I found Maya sitting on the couch, looking at a bridal magazine. She was wearing glasses at the moment, and her hair, now highlited by gentle strawberry-blond steaks was in 2 ponytails.

"Katie! I missed you so much" my sister said as she realized I was in the same room as her and ran to hug me. She also got taller, maybe around 2 inches.

"Hi, Maya. It's good to your face in person, I missed you and our loving sister arguments. It's not the same on the phone or online you know" I said as I hugged back

"Don't worry, if I know anything, we're be arguing by the weekend, "she assured me. It was good to be back.

"Awwww, sister bonding! Now I wish I had a sister." Tori said as she came into with a toddler in her hands.

"No, you don't!" Maya and I both giggled.

"Down polwease" said the little kid.

The kid had short brown messy hair, bushy eyebrows, and icy blue eyes, but the boy (which I am assuming)was adorable. He looked no older than 2 and smiled a sweet shy smile when Tori put them down. He started to play on the toy drum that was sitting at the far end of the room with a bunch of other toys. How did I not see those toys until now? How did Maya didn't tell me about the kid? I didn't think that own sister would keep so many secrets. Thoughts started to roam freely in my head like who was the baby momma. It seems like Maya suddenly read my mind.

"That is my son, Kyle. He turned 2 in March" Maya calmly said

That just made the gears in my head turn faster. That's means she did it in freshman year, while I was still here. Okay, who's the dad? I should know him. Let's see, there was Harry, but I doubt it. I continued to cross off names until I had one name left. I left them together that night on that very couch, he was only a year older than her at the time-

"Katie, do you hate me?" Maya asked, once again stopping my thoughts for now.

"What!No, you're my sister" I responded

"Then why so silent, you always had an opinion on everything" she rebutted

"Well it's a little surprising, considered you hid the boy away from me for as long as possible, but I guess I understand. I am unpredictable at times. I'm just figuring who's the dad."

" Maya's boyfriend when she was in Grade 9, wanna a cracker with cheese, Kyle loves crackers and cheese, right Kyle?" said Tori, who was walking back into the room from the kitchen with snacks. I was too deep shock and thoughts to realize she left the room, but was able to hear our conversation or at least the last part.

"Yes, Yummy! screamed little Kyle. I compared him to a picture of his father, which was happened to be on the table. It was a pretty picture. Maya, Jake and I were also in the picture posing. I remember that day like it happened a couple of seconds ago. I wonder if Jake stills remember that Kyle had only Maya's eyes and musical talent. He looked like so much like his dad, like wow. I see why Maya kept him.

"So, about the wedding. Where's my future brother in law now?" I asked the girls.

"Oh, he is getting Chinese Food. He'll be back within a hour, or that what he texted me." said Maya

"And he has such a hot brother, Maya and I think that you guys would be just so perf, he is single too, Katie isn't that awesome, unless you have a beach-loving boy waiting for you in California" Tori rambled on

" Well..."

"Boy troubles? Katie, spill. Tor's is known as the boy whisper at school." the blonde convinced me.

"Okay, I still have feelings for Jake." I managed to say.

"Jake? As in Jake Martin? If so, I got some delicious dish for you, hon" Tori said

I nodded.

"So he was all about following in his footsteps until he met this girl, who convinced him to be a teacher. He now goes to University of Toronto, but will going to Teacher's College in about 2 years, I guess. Oh, he still visits the school to see the garden."

Who is this girl, trying to take my place. He is mine, wait no, he was mine. I still have a chance, I help built that garden. He have to remember me, right? I can already feel the tears falling inside my mind, but I didn't want to look obsessed.

"HI. My name Kyle, what your name?" the boy said

"I'm Auntie Katie."

"Okay." Kyle smiled another smile that his dad was infamously known for. He sat on the couch beside me, and started flipping pages of the magazine until he found a pretty blue-green bride maid dress. The kid already had some sense of style.

"I likey dress, you Auntie Katie? he whispered

"I love it, Maya should really take fashion advice from you."

"Oh, shut up!" Maya playfully said.

"Not in front of the kid, Maya." Tori half- heartedly demanded.

"We're home!" said a voice I haven't heard in years, maybe it just was my head since I was extremely tired.

"Daddy!" Kyle screamed as he jumped off the couch and made his way to the door. He was too young to understand that his real dad died before he was born.

Kyle came back, hand in hand with a face I thought-

"Auntie Katie, this is daddy." Kyle proudly announced.

"And my fiancé," Maya added

My head started to pound. I started to breathe heavily, but seconds later, I collapsed.

* * *

**Yes, Yes, Yes. I had to have a cliff-hanger. So who do you think Maya's fiancé is?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I continue I should tell you that I don't own Degrassi, if I did Cam wouldn't be dead. You'll find who is Maya's fiancé is. Also thanks to nicxyz2002 , ItsVintagehearts, Average Everyday Sane Psycho, and Glue-Stick2200 for the awesome reviews. **

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. How long was I out for? I glared at the clock which it said 9:00. What! I was out for three hours, or was it two? My memory was still a bit fuzzy. Why did I faint to begin with? Suddenly, I remembered something.

_Start of Flashback_

_" Katie!" someone called me._

_I was standing in the middle of a college party. My boyfriend at the time forced me to go._

_"Katie, right?" a tall cute guy asked_

_"Yeah, that's me." _

_"I heard you and that dude broke up."_

_"What!" I laughed. "We're still together."_

_"Really, when why is he making out with that blonde?" he pointed to a couple in a corner. No, it can't be._

_I walked up to the couple._

_"Can we talk?" I tapped his shoulder._

_"A little bu-" my 'boyfriend' said before realizing who I was. "Sure"._

_"Actually, I have one more word left to say to you, Goodbye" I managed to say, angry but calm_

_"Katie, wait" my newly ex said but I was gone._

_I found that tall cute boy again._

_"How you doing?" he asked me._

_"I don't know why I'm still here. I should be crying in my room, instead I'm watching who-shall-not named getting to second base with the slut of the year." _

_" Here, you probably had a few drinks, but these pills always does the trick." He held those pills that nearly ruined my senior year in high school._

_" You should know I'm a recovering drug addict" the alcohol spoke for me. _

_"Don't worry, you'll be safe with me" he said, as he put his arm around me and I happily swallowed the pills. He smelled like Jake. _

_End of Flashback_

"No!" I croaked.

I wanted to know why I fainted, not remember that night I became a drug addict again. Yes, I became addicted to those pills and still used them. I managed to smuggle some across the border, even.

"You okey-dokey, Auntie Katie?" Kyle insisted. He just sat there, playing with that toy drum in front of me.

"I'm fine." I lied.

There were 4 other people in the room besides me and Kyle. Tori was sleeping away on another sofa. Maya was now looking worried but tried to calm himself with some T.V. She was cuddling against a guy but I couldn't see the face, but I assumed it was her boyfriend. There was another guy but I never seen him before. He was tall, had brown hair and brown eyes, and he was pretty darn cute.

"You feel alright, you hit your head on the floor really hard, by the way I'm Justin. " the cute guy told me.

"A bit dizzy, but I feel normal." I claimed.

"Hey, you guys," Justin called out to the rest of the room, "She's awake!"

Before I knew it, everyone was around me, Kyle, Justin, Maya, Tori and...Cam.

"Wait, aren't you dead?" I questioned Cam.

"Long story," Cam answered.

" I got time. I'm here all summer, Cam."

"Ok,well the day I 'committed' suicide, I slipped into a coma that lasted for a month instead dying. Actually I was legally dead for 2 minutes but they revived me. The thing was word got spread that I was dead, since my family figured I probably end up dying, they didn't bothered to try to change the rumours. Once I got out of hospital, I was admitted to a mental institute, for a year, give or take a few months. My parents thought that I should live in my hometown instead after being released, but I convinced them to let me live with Maya. I swear she was always on my mind and seeing her face to face again was the happiest moment of my life, got that Katie?" he said

Maya was right. It was better hearing this in person. This story was sweet, but surprising that I could relate. The difference was this had a happy ending for the both of them, still together, but mine didn't. Now look at me, I was a hot mess, no, I was just a mess.

"So, who is invited to the wedding?" I attempted to change the topic. I didn't want to think of my sad love life.

"Here's the list." Tori replied as she handed the sheet.

My mind ached as I started to read. Names of people I knew, but lost touch with. I was only gone for 3 years, but my sister had already kept 2 of most biggest secrets in that amount of time. My friends were now strangers to me. Degrassi was known for the crazy, the real craziness was I thought nothing changed. I was so delusional, or I took too many pills again.

"Cool," I said. "You want tell me anything else before I found out the hard way and attack someone?"

"Um,well let's see," Maya responded. "You know about the kid and you now know who's my husband-to-be, anything else?"

"Aren't you gonna tell her that Cam is drafted for NHL next year. He is gonna be playing with the Maple Leafs. He was going to be drafted sooner, but yeah, with happened before." Tori pointed

I wanted to ask, but I knew I shouldn't. I need to stop going things on impulse, that's how I got into this disaster labelled as my life.

"Daddy Famous soon, me watch dad, me like Dad" Kyle rejoiced. Yup, he looks almost exactly like his dad.

I just smiled. This will be an interesting summer.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Again, I found myself on the sofa. Again, I looked around the living room. On the table they were neatly stacked magazines along with a note for me.

The note said

_Tori, me and Cam went to school, so we don't expect us to be back soon. After all, we're seniors. Mom had an appointment so you and Justin need to watch Kyle. Justin and Kyle are gone to buy groceries, but they'll be home soon._

_Thanks and Love,Maya_

* * *

I was in the kitchen when I heard a car pulled up in the driveway. That must be Justin and Kyle. I scan to make sure all the cabinets were closed. I learned last night that Justin hated disorganization. I'm wanted to impress him. Maybe, he was the guy to help me over Jake for good. The kitchen looked perfect until something caught my attention. I left a bag of pills on the countertop. I heard voices heading to the front door. I did such a stupid thing, I grabbed the bag, swallowed all of the content and threw the now empty into the trash. Stupid impulse.

"Hey, someone got up" Justin joked.

"Yeah, I guess." I giggled. I suddenly felt so light-headed.

"Hi, Auntie Katie." all so adorable Kyle said,

"Hey, Kyle. You wanna go to the park?" maybe some fresh air knock some sense in me.

"Yay, I go park" Kyle cheered.

"Are you coming?" I asked Justin.

"Sure, I should starting checking out Toronto, too bad your name isn't Toronto, but Katie is a pretty name for a pretty girl" he replied.

Was he flirting? My judgement was very cloudy, it felt like a thunderstorm was gonna happen in my head.

"Let's go" I told them.

The sun was beaming down on us, as we walked to the park. Justin tried to start a conversation.

"So, you have an older sibling, right?"

"My sister but she lives in Alberta, she doesn't talk to us because-" I stopped before the truth came out. What did I take, truth pills? I'm was afraid that I was say that something that I might regret, like telling my possible love interest here that I was drug addict. Yes, everyone wants a druggie( yeah that was sarcasm, by the way). Luckily I was saved.

"Oh my god, that's Jake and Clare's house" I squealed while pointing. Honestly, what the hell was I doing? "I have to see them, it been years! Please, Please, Please" I begged to Justin.

"Alright ,you can go. We're be across the street, if you need us or... want me ." he winked.

"Kay, Kay" I said. I leaned in close to Justin's ear and whispered " I'm not available." before I skipped which later ended up stumbling on the Edwards- Martin porch. I finally remember that the drug give made you feel like you're on top of the world, and then someone pushed you off the world and into hell. Worst of all, more you take the stronger it feels and I hate to say this but the better it feels too. I slowly falling apart, with angel wings.

I was able to ring the doorbell and a petite brunette opened it. Jake's step-sister Clare. She was a year younger than me, but she also in tears at the moment.

"Clare, are you ok? Did a sexy guy break your fragile heart again?" I questioned.

"Come in, I need someone to talk to. If you're here to see Jake, I honestly don't know where the heck he is,"

"Aww, Jakey ain't home, Oh well." I sat on the loveseat. "Why is it called a love seat. I didn't know anyone besides the Matlin girls, would like it on the couch."

"Drew cheated on me." she said, sobbing harder.

"Wait, I thought you were in love with Emo or was it Elmo,"

"You were gone for too long, Katie. Firstly, his name was Eli. Second, I kissed Drew a few times while working on student council. Eli and Bianca found out when they made a surprised visit to Degrassi, so they started dating and me and Drew started dating and he cheated on me with Imogen and later Marisol . Now you're up to date."

"So, you and Eli broke up and douche bag and Bianca Deslutta broke up because he enjoys cheating on girlfriends as a hobby and you made a big mistake because cheating was his drug of choice and he was addicted to cheating, like I'm addicted to those pale yellow pills that they taught in health class not to ever touch. Ha, Ha. So he decided to make out with Pigtails because she was the only girl his age/ grade because she skipped school like her old girlfriend and he also made out with my best, ex-bff, more like best friend since we stopped talking. So much for forever. She also known as the girl who Jenna's baby daddy, who told everyone about my eating disorder and hated my baby sister. And to tick you off, Eli decided to date a criminal" I blabbered on.

"Oh my frickin' god, you're on drugs!"

"Took you long enough, aren't you a genius? My legs are numb, hehe,"

"Stay, I'll be right back." she directed me.

"I can't use these legs ,so how am I supposed to move?" I yelled back.

I tried to stand up, so prove my point, but I ended up hitting my head on the floor. Stupid me for taking another bag of drugs. Again everything turned black.

* * *

**A/N**

**So what did you think? This was the hardest chapter to write so far. I'm going to give a few hints on gonna happen in the next few chapters for sure. An old "friend" returns I guess, some cuteness from a certain couple , more secrets and more secrets. Think of the season 12 promo . More characters make an appearance. So, you do you want see together in the story? Please Review. Stay tuned for more craziness. **


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes opened when I heard a crash. I checked my phone. It was almost three.

"what happened, Clare?" Jake asked. Jake. Oh no, not another flashback.

_Start of Flashback_

_I was sitting in my dorm. My freshman year was almost over, I was packing to go home._

_"Hey, Katie. You lived in Toronto your whole life ?" one of my roommates asked._

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"Come and watch this" she ordered._

_The news channel was on._

_"And back to our main story" a male news journalist spoke." The police did arrest the serial killer. They believed he first broke and enter armed with a gun in the home in every case. Then everyone who was home when the suspicious male broke in , were shot several times and most were dead at the scene. Then with most of the victims dead or were on death's doorstep, he quickly scurried around, taking every valuable found and place in his van. The police also found out that many 911s were but they didn't find out who shot their family members and friends until they got a call, by the teenage daughter of two of the victims, who was walking home from the bus stop, and she told them how she saw the robber/serial killer leave her house, with valuables in a bag and a gun in his hand, entering his vehicle. The police found the man and then began a car chase. The male drove and crashed into several cars including this one..."_

_It was Mo's car and I could see the bag I bought Marisol for her birthday was there too. No, no,no. Can this get any worse?_

_"And lets talk to the girl to make that phone call that possibly saved many lives" The journalist turned to a crying and broken- hearted Tori. Yeah, it got worse._

_" I can't go home." I declared and to celebrate or get rid of what I saw, felt and thought, I grabbed a handful of pills and toss them into my mouth. I hope Jake and my family is okay._

_End of Flashback_

This time I found myself in the backseat of Clare's car, with Jake and Clare up front.

"I don't know" Clare exclaimed. " I was thinking of how many girls he cheated with while he was with me, let's see when I was in Hawaii for my sister's wedding, he kissed Imogen while she was extremely drunk like she was going to be alcohol- induced coma while he was completely sober and made out with a girl who looked like Marisol..." she continued to talk but I was too busy with my thoughts.

So Marisol didn't kiss Drew. So I was hallucinating. I felt relieved yet stupid. My addiction has gone too far. It could ruined my friendship with Marisol if things spun out of control. Time eventually destroyed everything but not if I got to it while I was on those pills. I tried stopping but couldn't.

"I need to stop, I... have ... to... stop" I confessed. Then I started to sob.

"Katie, are you ok" Jake asked.

"Oh my god, we're in a car crash!" I shrieked and tears fell harder and faster.

"Katie, calm down. You just hearing sounds. How's your head?" he insisted in a such soothing voice.

"I have a headache, but I'll be fine." then I was uncontrolled laughing and crying.

" Clare, stop for a minute." Jake suggested. Once the car stopped, he got out, he opened the door to the backseat and sat beside me.

" Continue" he added and we're were driving again. "Clare decided to drive you home, but my truck broke down, so I asked to tag-along, is that ok with you?" he whispered.

"I still love you, Jake." I revealed. Yeah, I really need to stop.

But he smiled. I rested my head on his shoulder and my wild thoughts became tamed for the rest of the ride.

I was dreading this moment but I had go home and tell what happened. I didn't want to back to rehab.

We stopped in my driveway. I can do this. I already admitted to myself I have a problem, so I can tell the four the same thing. Who was I kidding? I can't do this alone.

"Jake, Clare, can you-" I started.

"Of course, we'll come inside with you" he answered.

"I can't, I'm meeting Alli and Jenna at the mall, and you know how impatient they get." Clare said. For some reason, I didn't believe her, but once me and Jake got out, she drove out of the driveway as quickly as she could. I'm sure I wasn't only one with secrets in this town. She is hiding something.

We found Maya and Cam once again watching TV.

"Hi guys." I said.

"Jake told us everything." Maya's voice quivered.

"Well,-" I was interrupted by the ring of Maya's phone. Talk about being saved by the bell. I could see that it from an unknown number.

"Hold on, Katie." she told me. "Hello?" It was always like her to answer every call she get.

Even across the room, I could hear a scream. "Help!" Tori whimpered. "I 'll still at school".

The phone call instantly disconnected.

"Justin! Watch Kyle!" Maya shouted. "Everyone else, get in the car! I will drive."

The four of us hurried into the red car.

* * *

"There she is!" I said as the car halted in front of the school. Tori was lying on the steps of the school. The poor girl was bruised head to toe, blood slowly make its way closer to the car. She wasn't my sister, but I will kill whoever done this to her.

Once Maya saw what I saw, she just broke down. "Tori," she silently wailed.

I didn't know what to say but Cam did.

"Just take my hand, Maya. We'll get though this together, I promise." he told my siste

I watch Maya take his hand and for a second, I saw a small, sweet smile.

"Ready to go, Maya, or you can wait here, if you like?" I asked.

She looked at my future brother-in-law and she responded to me, "I'm ready."

Jake was already at the steps while Cam, Maya and I left the car. He carried Tori bridal-style toward us.

"I just called 911. The paramedics are on their way." Jake assured us. How long were we in the car?

I heard sobbing. This time, it came from Tori.

"They were a bunch of them, those guys, I knew them, why did I trust him." she blabbered on.

"Just breathe," Jake gently whispered to her.

My brain decided to remembered that I took some pills earlier. That meant the pills were starting to wear off, but it would be a while. It was now being like two people at once, one was my normal self but tired and the other one was carefree, someone I wanted to be a few years ago.

"Tell me which assholes tried to kill you," I blurted angrily. She cried harder.

"Katie, not now" Maya demanded. "How about you take Kyle to skating practice? Justin really needs a break." I knew it wasn't a question.

"She's still on drugs, you think it's a good idea?" Jake pointed out.

"You're right. Cam, can you go with Katie?" Maya asked.

"Sure, beautiful." he replied before he kissed the blonde goodbye and started dragging me away.

My mind processed that I was leaving without Jake.

"NO! Jake! I don't want to go! I want to stay with Jake! He won't send me to rehab! Please! Can't he come with me?" I screamed. At least I want go to home and sleep, but I can't either.

I eventually I made it to the car. I was getting in, when I heard Jake said to Maya, "I'm a lucky guy, aren't I".

* * *

**Firstly, I want to thank everyone who took the time to review. You guys are the reason I updated so fast. So, what did you think? What you do you think is going to happen next? Here's a clue. Lie after lie, you got a tangled, messy web. The innocent is now the most guilty. **


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell happened?" I shrieked as Cam and I walked in. The house was a mess. The curtains were on the floor. Paint was smeared all over the walls, or was it Kyle's peanut butter and jelly sandwich? Sitting in the middle of the living room was Kyle, who was playing with toilet paper.

"Katie, are you seeing things again?" Cam questioned.

"Don't you see? The house is a mess, Kyle is playing with toilet paper and where did Justin go-" I replied.

"Kyle is just playing with that drum, the house looks like what it usually looks, but I don't know where Justin is. He was supposed watch Kyle." he tried to assured me.

Once again, I was hallucinating. This time I got something right, but I wasn't happy still.

"Where's Uncle Justin?" Cam asked the little boy,

"He went bye-bye, Is Auntie Tori okay?" As far as I knew, Kyle didn't even what a drug is. He was too young and innocent and I wanted to stay like that. No drug addiction, like mine or depression, like what Cam went though, or losing both parents and now probably abused and raped by someone you love, like in Tori's case or losing a loved one, abusing alcohol, acting sleazy, like his mother. I knew that wasn't going to happen, he will have to overcome at least something and watch everyone he loves suffer as well.

"She's at hospital," I quickly answered.

"I think she's gonna to be alright, are you ready for skating practice?" Cam added.

"Yeah, I gonna be hockey player, like daddy" he beamed.

"Okay, then let's go so, you can get better at skating and start playing hockey soon." I told the child.

The car ride was quiet. Cam was probably thinking about his brother. I would think about Justin, if my head allowed me to think straight. So I let my thoughts to be free in my head and only my head. Kyle understood the silence in the car, so even the two year old decided to behave better than the average kid his age and looked the scenery of Toronto though his window.

I fell asleep when we finally got to the arena.

"Auntie Katie, Auntie Katie, we're here!" Kyle shouted. Man, this kid was loud and outgoing. He wasn't shy like this parents, maybe he was with Tori for too long.

I was about to exit the car, when from the edge of my eye caught something. It was a small notebook. Why did I feel this notebook was so important to me? Was it the pills, or my temptation to open and read? It was probably Maya's or Tori's but it has answers to what happen when while I was gone. I quickly stuff the notebook into the pocket and hurried to catch up to the boys.

* * *

Cam and I were watching Kyle learn how to skate in the stands. Actually, Cam was watching. I was playing on my phone with the occasional glance toward the rink. I was really into my game when I heard a deep yet masculine voice. "Hey, Buddy."

"Am I being delusional again, or is Dallas is making their way toward us?" I whispered to Cam.

"Nope, they are probably will be sitting with us. His kid is 5 or 6 now, but his mom is really overprotective" he told me.

"Matlin, long time, no see. How you doin'?" Dallas asked as he took a seat beside me. Was it just me, or he was much nicer. Again, he takes of a child and this was 3 years ago when I choose Jake over him. I swear, if he didn't destroy the garden, him and Jake could have been best friends. Anyways ,he probably got himself a nice girl, either he looks happy. It was probably for the best but I can't but think what if.

"Okay , I guess" I'm pretty sure that it was the biggest lie I told anyone. I was slipping back into drugs, I was obsessed with one guy I dated years ago, even my sister kept 2 huge secrets while the rest of the world knew. The pills are definitely wearing off.

" You seeing anyone? 'Cause I'm just curious" Dallas nervously asked while Cam snickered.

Well, is Jake and I a thing, an item, a couple? I had obvious feelings that wouldn't be obvious to everyone including Jake if I hadn't take those pills. Jake was aware of that yet he didn't act uncomfortable or anything like that. Instead, he seemed happy, but was it all in my head? I saw and heard crazier stuff, maybe it was one of them. I felt a tear slowly running down my face. Dallas didn't need to know all of this, I didn't a repeat of three years ago. This time it would be at Maya and Cam's wedding, he would wreck Jake's house, and try to sabotage someone's college application out try to kick them out.

"It complicated," I decided. Everything is complicated when you're on drugs, isn't it?

"Oh, there is my beautiful girlfriend over there" Dallas declared while pointing to a petite girl with black hair walking toward us. It was Alli. She looked almost exactly the same when I last saw her at grad, but she looked different, I just didn't know what it was. She was talking to someone on her cell when we went inside, but I didn't see her face.

"Hey" she answered to her boyfriend before giving a peck on the lips. Then, she realized I was sitting beside him.

"Oh my god, Katie! I can't believe that I haven't seen you in three years. We thought you wouldn't be able to come to the your sister wedding since- "

I remembered seeing both names on the list, but my memory was really bad due what happened this morning. (We all know what happened)

"You guys are coming to the wedding?" I interrupted.

"Actually, I need to ask Dallas if he wants to be my best man. You see, my brother was supposed to, but he just left. We don't know where he is, he did before back home. If something didn't go his way, he would hide from everyone until someone found him, but he is hiding in the biggest city in Canada, so yeah. I have another brother, but he is a just a teenager or I can ask my one of my old friends, but I need help planning the wedding asap and , if my dad finds out before the wedding , you don't want to know what he will do." Cam begged.

"Sure, man. Anything for you, I would be honoured to." Dallas responded and the guys hugged. Yep, Dallas has changed.

I wondered if Alli was as gossipy as she was before. Let's find out.

" So Alli, Clare told who's dating who's at the moment.-" I started

" Just in, Bianca and Drew are dating again, Jenna told me-"

"At the mall," I finished.

"No, she was on the phone," Alli frowned.

"But Clare you guys were going to the mall,"

"She said she was hanging out with Jake."

"No, she left me and Jake at my house." I sighed. Another person with a secret.

* * *

**Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I had projects to do. :( So let's see, I brought old characters, we have cuteness from at least 1 couple, and secrets( 'nuff said.) So, what's gonna happen, what's Clare's secret? And plz continue to review. **


	7. Chapter 7

Ok. I didn't say anything stupid, well that's good, I thought as we got out of the arena. So Maya wasn't the only one with secrets. Maybe the book in my pocket was a diary or journal. I really wanted to read it but I was at the wrong place at the right time, so it can't be right, right?

"Bye-bye, Rock" Kyle accepted as he and his older friend walked in different directions.

"Bye, Kyle" Dallas' son responded back.

"I'm your best man, I should be there tomorrow, helping you guys out" Dallas said.

"Actually, I don't if any of us are doing wedding- related for the next few days, if anything there are better chances of someone doing honeymoon-related in our household." I somewhat joked.

" Why?" Dallas wondered. Crap. I spoke too soon, and I wasn't lying at the moment or anytime soon.

" Well, Tori trusted an douche bag who beat her up and raped her like that hockey player did before we knew you almost did to your now girlfriend. Or the guy almost did to me, back in Vegas, before we did it I ran away in that sparkly dress to the wedding to your host- bro slash my ex who needs to stop cheating on his girlfriends. Word get around and nobody wants to date you. Oh my god, I got so off topic. So the guy I'm still desperate in love with broke up with me, yes the same guy I chose over you and you wrecked my garden, his step-sister party and nearly ruined a production that your other host-sis turned host- bro was involved with. Tori was in the hospital because she decided to go to Degrassi for her senior year after leaving for 2 years for modelling career, but came back to visit just in time to see the murderer of her parents leave her house. She stopped modelling because she become poorer than she ever was, and ended up living our house. You got all that?" I babbled on.

Dallas and Alli's mouths were wide open.

"Wow, that's a really good monologue, are you trying to be in that movie?" Alli commented.

"Yes, because it was a monologue since Katie wants to be a part of Eli's new movie that he is filming in Toronto" Cam nervously laughed.

I should mention that Eli was a big time movie producer/co-director, will be, anyways it started as a project for university, now he could win his first Oscar at the age of 21, I believe. The movie took place in Toronto, so he wants to make it feel more real, so he came home and will be filming for the next few months. If it's good enough ,the possibilities were so many.

Great, I now have to audition for Eli's movie to keep up with this lie. My phone beep. A text from Maya. The text said

_So, Jake drove back to the house to pick up something. Here's what he saw._

There was a picture of our house, vandalised. She texted me more pictures but I didn't have the heart to see them. I started to cry as I dropped the phone.

"What's the matter?" Cam asked as he picked up the phone. The screen was cracked but you can make what's happened to my house. To my home. I just wailed harder.

"Yeah, this isn't a really good time. I'll explain later." Cam continued.

After saying our final goodbyes for that day, we drove to the hospital, again in silence. Well, Kyle fell asleep and I sob quietly so Cam couldn't hear. I didn't want to put more pressure on him, considering the past. Should I start reading that book or. No, it could make things worse.

Maya continued to sent more photos, even thought I told her to stop. One photo made my heart skip a few beats. The house was a wreck, but in the main focus, was a note. The note said

_Call off the wedding or someone gets hurt, oh wait someone did and I'm not afraid to do it again. Oh wait, I just did. The best part, you'll never know did this._

"Katie, breathe," Cam tried to comfort me. I actually had trouble breathing for a minute

Then I showed him the picture of the note.

"Justin did it," Cam mumbled.

"Why?" I found myself questioning.

"I think you know why" he responded in slightly colder tone.

"Could it be my fault, he did this?"

"No, Katie, it isn't. It's only his" I didn't find it exactly assuring.

We met Maya and Jake in the waiting room. Kyle woke up and he made Cam play with him. It was cute, watching him play with his son. We weren't the only ones as 3 high school girls- a redhead, a blonde and a brunette were ogling over him.

"I swear, it's sooooo hot when a cute guy like him, is playing with that kid."redhead whispered to her friends.

"Totally. I heard he is gonna be drafted next year. Isn't that hot?" the brunette whispered back.

"Is he single? Btw I saw him first and I got a feeling he's into blondes" blondie said.

Maya tolerated the remarks until that blond pushed the berserk button's of Maya.

"No, you wanna know why. 'Cause I'm dating him. One hand on him and you'll be in the hospital, if you're lucky," Maya threatened. To add more injury, Maya walked over and kissed Cam on the check. Then their hands entwined.

"Teens" Jake muttered.

"What, she almost him for good once, she doesn't want to lose him again, especially to another girl. Then she could see him with another girl, possibly in he's more in love in-" I retorted.

"I'll see your point, but they were truly meant he wouldn't be feel the same with a random girl, he still would have feelings for a girl he loves over 3 years ago. He could have dated a bunch of different girls, she could date his worst enemy, but they will make their way back, and they did,"

I was sure he was talking about Maya and Cam but it could apply to me and Jake. He dated a bunch of girls, or that's what Tori and Maya said. I dated Luke (long story), but we made our way back here, smiling. We were so happy in a depressing place.

"So, how was hockey practice?" he continued.

"Interesting, now I gonna be auditioning for Eli's movie"

"Okay, but why?"

"We met Dallas and Alli-"

"But I thought she was with Clare, Clare keeping me that she is having so fun at the mall,"

"Liar, Liar, watch her come in with her pants on fire,"

" If that happens, I must be getting second- hand, whatever it is from you"

"Oh you're too funny,so I blurt out a few things, probably overly- dramatically and they think that it was a monologue. "

"Wow"

"So how was your day, you know before, I screwed it up."

"You didn't screw it up at all. It was good to see you. You seem so carefree and wild"

"Hello, I'm on drugs. Of coarse I am careless and free, are you coming to the wedding because if we could go as-"

" A couple. I think we talk about it later, in case you would regret anything."

"Until a few minutes ago, I regret about the morning, but I realized it happened and I can't change the past, it's set in gold and I speak the truth right now, so I going to create a future for myself, I can change what I want to change now, I'm saying what on my mind and my opinion, and some of my inner thoughts that I didn't know that I have, so I say to you, I mean it. If you're over me, just tell me, and if you're not... tell me."

"Saunders" a doctor called. Both Maya and Cam went to chat with the doctor.

"Jake, am I the only one confused? or" I asked. Seconds later I got my answers, but not from Jake.

This time, Cam was the one in tears. Man, no body happy in this town. Maya was holding Kyle, who suddenly didn't look as innocent as before.

"Someone murdered Justin, they try to save him but-" Maya calmly, told us.

"Oh my god, Oh My God," I screamed.

"Katie, calm down" Jake consoled me,

"He was killed while we went to save Tori, it was a part of the trap, the only reason Kyle wasn't hurt is because is his cuteness," Maya quivered

"Or the fact he likes to hide from danger, he probably sensed it" Cam acknowledged.

"Can we go see Tori, I need answers. She might have some." I demanded, not asked but demanded.

"I don't think it's a good idea, sis" Maya begged.

"I don't care, you don't how it feels to come to somewhere you call home and not recognized it. Everyone is keeping secrets. Then all this shit happens and I don't have a clue why. I'm no saint, but I deserve answers. I didn't want to erase you, if I did, it not home anymore. I lost my home, I lost my friends just because it wasn't safe , I feel safe anymore. I never grew in this war, but bad things happens and my reasons for coming back were flawed. I thought I could avoid my misery, which including the guilt of not being home soon in drugs, but I couldn't. It made me feel worse, so I just turned numb. Why am I telling this, you don't care, you gonna say no," I grieved.

Then I saw Zig Novak enter the room. "Tori-" he started.

" Are you serious, Maya, I'm your sister and she's your bestie. Zig was the guy who wrecked everything, as well as her ex" I cried out,

"He changed, you know that," Maya answered,

"You proved my point, Maya. All I want to be at peace and be happy not guilty or emotionless. I lost so much, and I'm not even 23 yet. You knew how it felt to lose a loved one. " I shrieked.

"You didn't lose anyone, make a call and they pick up and talk to you, unless you think it's a ghost." Maya struggled.

"5 steps- . I thought I didn't lose anyone, too at first. 2. Anger, I was mad at everyone at one point, 3. Bargaining. I tried to make friends, but I made a friend with drugs. 4. Depression, I cried for days, weeks once it hit me. I Don't Care. I'm leaving. I roared

"Don't be like our sister, Katie. Do you see her anymore. No. We lost her to a rich old man, I can't bear to lose you. I almost lost Cam, I almost lost Kyle during my pregnancy, I almost lost myself during childbirth, I'm hoping I don't lose Tori or you. Just please. Maya cried.

"Okay, maybe I need to sleep, I'll feel later. I would go home, but yeah so... I just sleep here, I guess" I empathized.

I watched as everyone continue to talk. I lied down on the a few chairs, since it was dark and people left. I covered myself with a blanket and instead of sleeping I read the journal. I knew it was the right time.

* * *

**So what you think? I'm sorry if it's longer than usual, and the fact I could update sooner but didn't. There was a bit of stuff. Please Review, it means a lot to me. So Zig's in my story. So what's Clare's secret, who killed Justin, who vandalised their house and why does Maya doesn't want Katie to see Tori. Trust me, if you're patient, you'll get some answers. I might be writing a new story, but I won't forget this one. Stay tuned (and review!) **


	8. Chapter 8

I slowly opened the book. Why this book was important, I wonder as a note slipped out. No, no, no, it can't be . It was a suicide note. It was Cam's notebook, but why would he have one? I could see Maya or Tori have one but Cam... It just felt somewhat unreal to me. Then something hit me, literally. It was one of the toy blocks, another kid decided toss at my head. Wonderful. Maya told me that Cam went to a mental hospital, maybe it was supposed to help him. One of the first pages were meeting Maya again at school. It said

_Then I saw her. The love of my life. The reason why I came back. Actually, doctors said it would been good if I mended things with people who I cared from Degrassi, then leave for good back home, but I wasn't sure. Either way I was back, like it or not. Mr. Simpson said that they had an assembly to announce the truth. The cold, hard, truth, so the new kids didn't even know me, that was good I guess, but everyone I left. Three grades of students in disbelief and betrayal. Anyways back to me seeing Maya again. I swear, she was an angel from heaven, but I couldn't talk to her. Worst of all, I saw her with Zig. I got better for nothing. At least I had hockey to turn to. Luke would be nicer, especially with Dallas as captain and very broken still from last year. I felt guilt seeing him again, like I shouldn't die on him. I made so many mistakes, that ... I don't know. I getting off topic, but that look Maya gave me like ... like damn. But she got over me and was happy with Zig, so I should let her happy. So I walked into my homeroom class, as I was finishing Grade 10 , instead of eleven. Little I know Maya was in that very same_ class.

So let get this straight, Maya was with the guy who pushed her beloved boyfriend off the edge of hope. He turned a sweet guy into a psycho. She was with the guy who cheated on a friend of her's. Again, in this town, crazy is normal for us. I wouldn't admit out loud, but I liked Cam. He was a good guy overall and an amazing boyfriend to Maya.

"Auntie Katie?" Kyle said, bringing me to the present.

"Yes," I responded,

"I wanna go home," the little boy demanded,

"Where is everyone?," I asked. I was too busy with my thoughts.

"Mommy and Daddy is with Auntie Tori and tall guy with black hair"

"And tall guy with brown hair?"

"Jake, he getting pie for me to eat." Kyle smiled.

"Hey, Kyle I got you a slice of pie" Jake lilted as we saw him enter with food. He gave Kyle a slice of cherry pie which Kyle happily ate with a few kids who were also in the waiting room.

"How you doing, Matlin? " Jake questioned.

"Fine, I guess" He knew I was lying but he continued.

"Well, I talked to Clare and"

"And" I begged

"She hasn't nothing to do with this, I assure you, it's worse"

"What is worse than committing murder and vandalism?"

"Being a prostitute" he finally answered, as the room and my heart gone cold.

"But, But, why?" I stammered. So cool, Katie.

"She knew about Drew and his cheating past and present and she wasn't completely over Eli, so she made a few mistakes, one thing lead to another, all in one night at one party where she saw Drew making with another girl," he replied.

"So because one idiot of a guy, so Clare's pretty much a slut and I'm druggie. Moral the story- don't date guys with a cheating past and don't party when mad,"

"She trying get out the business, but it's harder than it seems" he assured me,

"At least, she's a legit reason, an excuse. Me, I'm just addicted,"

"Maybe, if you like you might wanna use the guest at my place" he offered.

Let's think. Mom was outta the country because of my older sister which I didn't feel like talking or even thinking about. Dad was on a business trip to Alaska, long story. It left me, the lovebirds and Kyle for now. I was tempted.

"Well," I started,

"Can you just say yes, because I talked to Maya about it and you were gonna be at my place until the problem is fixed, you and Kyle that is?" he interrupted

"What about Kyle parents?" I pointed out

"Since whoever is doing this wants to call off the wedding so they would be lying low for a while. They would go to school, go to practice, but with cameras everywhere, the cops can easily find out who did it, so they just needed somewhere to live, but they don't Kyle to get hurt. It was a close call last time and we're not . Yeah, and the hotel room- it's free." Jake explained.

"How?"

"I got my ways" he smirked.

"Let's go" I insisted as I picked up Kyle.

"Actually, I just to talk to the cops, then we can leave. Don't worry about getting your stuff, Maya already got all stuff you guys need and left it at mon maison and no drugs okay" He told me.

"Mon maison means"

"My house in French," he briefly taught. He would be a good teacher, as long as he didn't get involved with his students. He was mine.

"Hey, Jake. We need to talk" a familiar voice called.

There was Mo. In police officer uniform.

"Mo, you're the police?" I asked, in shock.

"Yep" was all he said,

"Since when?" I continued to integrated him.

"Marisol broke up with me, after this car incident"

"I know, I saw on the news, a few years" I managed, while holding back tears.

"She went to Europe after, needed to find herself," Mo said, with sadness in his tone.

"I'm sorry, I'm a bad friend to her"

"Don't blame yourself "Jake comforted me.

"But it's true Jake, I can't be in denial!" I screamed.

"Maybe you should see Tori now, as Zig left a few minutes but you seem so calm, so pretty so..." Jake had trouble with his words for once.

"Sure, let's goodbye to Auntie Tori" I said to Kyle as we went to Tori's room while Jake and Mo.

Again, Maya was right. Why did Maya always right these days? I wasn't exactly predictable, but still. The beautiful girl I saw last night was now bruised like an apple that rolled a flight of stairs. Instead of envious flawless skin, she was black, blue and purple all over. Blood was still a bit visible. I thought about the craziness of my first full day here. It was insane, even being from Degrassi. Both Maya and Cam were sitting beside Tori's bed, both worried.

"Who did this?" I asked a tired Tori but she broke down. "Sorry, but when you're ready to talk, then talk" I rephrased.

"I don't remember" she mourned.

"One of strikes were to the head and she had temporary memory loss. They think that strike was intentional, so she can't remember who did it?" Maya quietly told me,

"What about the camera at the front of the school?" I begged.

"Weirdly enough, it was cracked because some of the newer hockey players were playing road hockey with a frozen turkey. Don't ask. The school were gonna fix it tomorrow" Maya quickly answered,

"This was all planned, you know, someone did some research, stalker-style. Just don't call off the wedding, then whatever is targeting will win, okay guys. Just be careful and no funny business in the hotel. You already have a kid and you're not even married," I said as me and Kyle left that room with the lovebirds blushing.

* * *

**A/N**

**So what you did think? **


	9. Chapter 9

No, no, no. I just got off the phone with one of my roommates. She just got kicked out of the university. I knew all too well why. I had too many close calls, too many times, so before leaving I hid some of my pills in her jacket that she never wore just to be safe. One more year until I'll graduate. I'll couldn't risk it all. She didn't know I had an addiction, so she kept complaining how she was framed. I never felt so guilty before but I wasn't gonna give in and spill.

"Mommy, I mean Auntie Katie, you crying?" Kyle commented. We were sitting on the Martin's porch. We lived in this house almost for a month.

When he called mommy, I bawled harder.

"Look what I found," Kyle declared.

It was a picture of me and Jake from senior year. I compared that picture to the photo I took yesterday with Kyle. My hair from the more recent photo was more wavy, longer, and I had no bangs unlike the photo from three years ago.

"I don't know which girl is prettier, the girl I used to know or the girl on my porch," a voice observed. It was Jake, who was suddenly standing behind us.

"Thanks, I guess. So the cops haven't found a clue linking anyone to the murder still?" I asked.

"Not to the constant threats posed to your sister, or her friends either." Jake revealed.

Maya, Cam and Tori were still targeted even after moving to various friends' homes again and again. This time they were living in Dallas' home, which fortunately includes about 5 body guarders, enough for each person living there.

"This is not fair, someone is out to hurt my sister and will stop at nothing to do so. This crazy person killed someone just to prove a point! There could be spies anywhere at our every move..." I panicked

"Katie, just breathe for a minute." Jake implored.

"You know what I will my own answers," I remarked.

"Katie, no" Jake begged as I hopped in his red truck and drove. The last scene I saw was Kyle, a 2 years old, comforting Jake.

* * *

Home. The house wasn't covered with do not cross tape like when I saw, 3 weeks ago, I believe. I walked in and looked around, desperate for a clue. Then I saw something that could have easily overlooked.

The calendar was flipped to the current month, May but when the vandalism incident happened in April. I studied the calendar until I heard footsteps below me. I wasn't supposed to be here, then why was someone in the basement. But I have get some pills from my room first. I can be an idiot at times. I took the stairs down while I heard footsteps running away from me. Strange, don't you think? Damn, they knew we have secret tunnels. I kicked the door wide open, shocked to see what I saw seeing.

First of all, what the hell has happened to the basement? Also, Justin's killer got so much creepier. They were several pictures of Maya plastered on the wall. Some by herself, others with either me, Tori, Tristan, Cam, Zig, or pretty much with anyone who she would associated with. Most of the photos were probably taken without Maya or anyone really, knowing. Notes were all over the worktable. The one furthest to the left was from Cam's journal. It said

_I think I lost Maya for good. So I decided to go on a date with Tori. To get over Maya. So, I kept my hopes up for nothing. Thanks, life. But I was having a good time before the hurricane went straight for the city. The disaster started when I kissed Tori. This kiss was passionate. Then Zig and Maya had to walk in, didn't they. _

I read the rest of that journal entry, but that's a part of a different story. To recap, my sister's current fiancé kissed her best friend and my sister and her boyfriend of the time witness it, which took place 2 years ago. To the far right, a to-do list was sitting, just tempting me to look at it. I gave in and read.

_TO-DO LIST_

_ to admit that she loves him to Maya[]_

_ 2. Get Maya cheat on him[]_

_ their house[x]_

_4. Kill someone close to him[x]_

I was too shocked to continue reading. Someone was obsessed with my baby sister. Wait, Tori likes Cam? It was too much to process.

"Katie?" a voice asserted behind me.

"Tori, what are you doing here?" I demanded to the brunette. Her bruises were getting better but something was off about her.

"A text from an unknown number, telling me to meet here in exchange for information about that night," she answered.

"You're not the only one wanting answers, you know" I started.

"Okay, what answers do you want?"

"I gonna ask some questions, you answer honestly and I'll tell my findings, deal?"

"Deal"

"Did you date Cam?"

"Yes,"

"How far did things go with him?"

"Isn't that personal? I never asked you if you had sex with Jake."

"Fair enough, and yes" I replied. "How long did you guys last?"

"A few months, I guess," she responded

"When did you guys break up?"

"Maybe two years ago, probably"

"May I ask why?"

"He and Maya had feelings for each other still." You can hear the heart-broken in her voice.

"You still love him," I alleged.

"Okay, I do love him but they're still getting marrying and with this crazy killer- " she exclaimed.

"You're apart of the plan. The reason he texted to come, so the person can blackmail into telling Maya"

"And I would of gotten away with it if wasn't for your meddling, Katie. No problem, you got secrets that will shut you up, and there's always plan B" a voice told us, but who was it?

* * *

**Yes, I must have a cliff-hanger. Who do you think is `the voice`? What do you think of this chapter? Please Review, trust me the more reviews, the faster I will update. I also sorry that I couldn't update sooner, but please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

His evil smirk taunted me. Oh no, I feel another flashback coming on.

_Start of Flashback._

_"Why is a girl like you doing in a place like this" he asked._

_We were sitting in a club. It was the summer after freshman year. My friends were dancing the night away, probably drunk. I was too busy thinking. The car crash happened only a few days ago._

_"I should be asking you why you're here" I retorted._

_"Katie, still upset that Jake dumped you? You sound bitter, maybe I could that fix," he countered,_

_"Leave me alone, Luke" _

_"Surprise, I'll be visiting a few hockey friends who live here, all summer long. Let's celebrate, shall we? Yo, bartender, two please."_

_"Okay, what do you want?"_

_"A bit grouchy I see, this will calm you down" he observed as he thrusts a cup of alcohol. He watches me until I took a sip of whatever it was. Disgusted, I swallow some pills instead. _

_He was smiling._

_End of Flashback _

What do you want Luke? I demanded.

"Easy, one of the two" he hinted.

"Of what?" Tori contended.

"Of the Matlin girls." he revealed.

I couldn't believe but I haven't look at the other wall but there was a huge shrine, I guess, devoted to me. It was creepy.

"So you killed Justin?" I croaked.

"Nothing to deny or approve of, but I know it was a team effort."

"So there is a group who want to stop the wedding too" I scolded.

"Oh someone's caught up" he cackled. "Tori got hurt because she didn't want to tell her best friend a secret."

"What will stop you from doing this?" I pleaded

He thought for a moment before answering. "You. I was obsessed with you since the day I met you. I talked Dallas into ruining the garden since you lied to me and was flirting with a teammate. Be my girlfriend, all of this is will stop."

"I thought you were obsessed with my sister." I pointed out.

"That's another guy. I have my reasons to ban the wedding,thou."

"Fine," I muttered.

"Tori, you're free to go, just don't tell anyone" Luke told the younger girl.

It's high school all over again. Doing drugs, selling myself to protect.

"Can you picked me up in 4 hours? I need get ready, make it official" I confessed

"Alright,babe. Just text the address and we'll go to a restaurant" Luke replied.

* * *

Jake was waiting for me, when I went to his house.

"Where did you go?" he implored.

"I told you where I wanted to go, and since I'm able to do whatever I wanted, well you can connect the dots," I stated. "Where is Kyle?"

"Inside. What were you thinking? You might of got hurt. Wait, are you on drugs?" he bellowed.

"No, and I was thinking that I wanted answers and I got something. I took a risk and I gained." I proclaimed.

"You want to tell me what you found, then?" Jake questioned.

"Dating you was a big mistake. I can't believe I still had feelings for you, I was so blind in love" I avowed.

"Then get out and take the boy with you" he said. Jake was obviously hurt by my comment.

"What?"

"I wanted to be more than friends, I offered my home to you, hoping that you would give me a chance. You were here for a month, I paid for the rent and your food. I felt sorry for you, but I also loved you but you don't love me anymore," he barked.

"Jake, don't say that"

"So, you're the only one allowed to have an opinion"

"I didn't say that. You're not gonna understand if I tell you."

"Just tell me, you can tell me anything, you know that"

"Wait" I told him as I popped a few pills into my mouth.

"What the hell are you doing, Katie" he roared.

"It's nicknamed the truth drug for a reason" I countered.

"I'm sorry" Jake blurted.

"What? Why?" I begged, confused.

"It's nothing actually, go on with your story."

Now Jake was acting strange. But he was already mad so I continued on.

"I supposed to not say a word about it, but it a group of people. They blackmailed Tori and one of them is obsessed with Maya. I'm getting closer and I don't have much to lose and I might already solved it. We're done here, I going to take a shower. I going out for once." I told Jake as I walk away from him.

Honestly that encounter with Luke left me with more questions than I began with. I don't want Jake to get hurt. I didn't mention Luke to Jake at all. I probably had defective pills so I took some more. I felt better. I felt stronger. Then I realized these pills had a delayed reaction.

"I'm lying miserable bitch who only friend is drugs" I whispered to myself.

While I was going up the stairs, I tripped and fell to the bottom. Jake saw the whole thing and ran to get ice. While I was falling, I knocked over a photo in a frame in the process. It was a picture of a pretty blonde, who was taller than me, curvier than me, had prettier eyes than me and I could go on for forever but I had a date to go to. I felt a pang of jealousy. Jake said she was his girlfriend for a bit and went to the University of Toronto, so she still is within driving distance. She had everything I had live without in simpler terms, including a better chance with Jake. Maybe Luke changed his ignorant jerk habits, but I doubt it.

* * *

**So what did you think? I want thank Cherry pop (Guest) and Average Everyday Sane Psycho for reviewing the last chapter. I also want thank NelisaV for being a new follower to this story. It's really means a lot to me. Next chapter, you'll see a green- eyed monster for sure. Lastly stay tuned.**


End file.
